renesmee and jacob when it comes to an end!
by lapush-4eva
Summary: jacob and renesmee are togther. but when renesmee starts to fall for a mythical guy who's powers are unlike anything ever imiagned is set out on destroying her family and love. she must sacerfice.
1. Chapter 1 how it begins

I laid back on the yellow sand and took in the sun. it was nice outside and I figured there was no point in letting a beautiful day like this go to waste. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. It was finally nice to be outside after I had been grounded for two weeks.

I know two weeks doesn't seem like a lot but for someone like me it's a life time. All I did was play around with a few disrespectful guys who were being mean to my friend Bridget. I picked their truck up and gave it a little spin. And maybe Bridget and I showed them that I was a vampire.

We acted like I had attacked her and drunken all her blood and they were my next victims. Dad was only upset because they knew the secret so innocent people had be killed. I sighed. The sun had moved or something was in my view. I opened my eyes. Jacob was standing right over me. Making faces.

I raised my eyebrows. "what are you doing?" I asked. "waiting for you to come back down to earth." he smiled. "wanna go for a swim?" I sat up. "no." then laid back down. "awe come on Nessie…please. I'll do anything you want." I sat up this time thinking about what I can make him do. "Anything?" I ask. "anything" he says and puts his hand across his heart and howls. "wolfs promise."

"Okay." he kisses my forehead. "thank you." he grabs my hand and helps me up. "you know you don't always have to be so stubborn." he laughs and hugs me to his side. "you don't always have to be so needy" I reply. My toes hit the wet and mushy ground and I run and dive into the salty water. I hear jakes body break the surface as he dives in after me.

I feel someone grab my foot as were under the water and I know it's Jakes. I turn around and tried to kick him off but he's already grabbed my waist and is pulling me out into the ocean even more. So I wrap my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist and let him swim me out further. Once we reach the destination I untangle my legs and he spins me around and I let go spinning in the water like a ballerina.

Jake points to something in the water and I look in the direction. All of a sudden this school of fish com past and they glow a bright neon yellow and green its so beautiful. and jakes start to chase after them. Then he holds his hand out for me to wait. He bits his finger until blood runs. One of fish follow the trail and suck it.

Next thing I know the fish is as big as jake! But it was beautiful. _I wonder how he knew they could do that. _after a while of playing with the fishes. We swim back to shore. And I'm s tired I grabbed jakes shoulders and slump. He understands immediately and picks me up and carries me back to Billy's house.

"Tired from being beaten at ever single water game invented?" he says showing his teeth to me.

"I'd kick your butt if I wasn't so tired jake." I thought about it for a moment. "Actually let me down I think I can take you." he laughs. I do a back flip out of his arms and land by his side that when I trip him and he tumbles but not before grabbing my ankle and im fallng with him.

He grabs me and dangles over my body about to declare victory again. Until I use my strength to roll him and now I'm on top and have is hands by his head. "I think what you were about to say was victory." I say smiling. Just then Leah and Seth come outside. "Ugh can you guys ever get a room." rolling her eyes playfully.

Leah was never mean to me like she was to my mom. She says I'm under different circumstances. "Were just about to." Jacob laughs. "she's tired anyways…from getting her butt kicked all day." I roll my eyes obviously to tired for another rematch. He picks me up again and I hold on to his neck and he carries me into the house. "Where's Seth going?" "patrol". "why it's daylight.?" "Sam suspects more vampires they found a fresh trial of some type of un human scent but there not sure it's a vampire.

"Go take a shower nessie." I do. And as I dry off he opens the door slightly and tosses me a tow. "Thanks" I put the shirt on and some shorts I left over here last time we went cliff diving. I laid down next to Jacob on the bed. He moved over so I could have some room on his bed. I yawned.

"…Nessie?" I opened my eyes. "Yeah." he sighed. "Never mind" I turn to him. "What is it Jake." I put my head on his bare chest. "Nothing. You can go to sleep." I put my arm around him and fell asleep. But I felt bad…it seems likes he's afraid to tell me something.

Jacob's POV

I drifted off to sleep._ I just wonder how easy it would be to just get it off my chest. Renesmee knows that I imprinted on her. She doesn't fully understand what it means. it would just be so easy if you knew. "Renesmee I imprinted on you. Or Renesmee I love you." something along those lines. But I don't think she would feel the same way I do. When I see her in that swim suit (or any other thing) it drives me insane. I just wanna pull her towards and kiss her. _

_But if she doesn't feel that way about me it would be completely pointless. And Edward would kill me. I pictured us back on the beach. And this time instead of kissing her on her forehead I kiss her on the lips and she pull me close and we lay on the beach kissing. And that leading to other things that Edward would definitely kill me for. But it damn sure be worth. I'd risk it all for nessie. _

_After we get done with the beach we go back to my room and she falls asleep in my arms. And when we wake up. The scene on the beach repeats itself…but only ten times better. _


	2. Chapter 2 love

Renesmee POV

I rolled over away from Jake blinking my eyes open. I turned on my back and just laid there. _JUTS TELL ME ALREADY! Just tell me, just tell me. "Renesmee I imprinted on you." I imagined him saying in his husky voice…but…what if I was ready for him to tell me. I havent sorted my feelings out for jake yet. I don't know how to react when he tells me…if he tells me. I definitely love jake. But not in that way. _

_Its always been… 'Nessie and Jake.' I cant imagine me just all of a sudden kissing him and … I guess there's only one way to find out then. _

I turned over positioned myself on top of him. I looked at his face. I pressed my hand lightly to his warm face. I put pictures of me in his head and to wake up. I did this until his eyes finally blinked open. He stared at me. I smiled.

"Hi," I said. He looked at me. "Hi," he replied lifting an eyebrow. Probably to my new position I'd taking on his waist. I bent close to his face. "Jake…" he stared waiting for me to finish. " I know…that…you" he raised any eyebrow. "Never mind." I got off of him and was by the door by the time he blinked.

He got out the bed too but I was already out the room. "Nessie?" I didn't turn around. "What were you about to say?" I went to the fridge. "uh, nothing. It was nothing…are you hungry I could make hamburgers for everyone." I opened the fridge. He slammed it shut. I looked at him a little aggravated and kind of pissed. If I didn't have my half vampire speed that would have been my hand he closed in the fridge.

"Renesmee, what did you want to tell me?" "Why are you prying so hard on this it was nothing Jacob I swear." I left the kitchen and went to go get my clothes from his room. _it's probably best I go because if I stay he's going to keep trying to get me to tell him._ I grabbed my swim suit and my bag and was about to leave when Jake came in. he sat down on the bed. "Renesmee can we talk for a minute?" I opened the door. "Can't jake I have to get home."

"Renesmee…please." his voice was low and it sounded kind of shaky. This could be the moment. The moment I just agreed that I wasn't ready for. That I wouldn't know what to say. I sighed. I went and sat on the bed as far as possible away from him. He didn't look. "I um. Well you know what imprinting is right?" "yeah you've told me once or twice." I said. "Well I…I…uh I imprinted on someone." I scooted across the bed closer to him. I and sat on my knees. Then I grabbed his face and turned it toward mine.

"Your not suppose to keep secrets from me jake." His face moved in closer to mine. I froze. I brought this own. And I was kind of scared of where this would take us. But I keep still until his lips finally touched mine. Something took over me at that instant and I don't fight it. This feels right all of a sudden. He turns his body around to completely face mine. My hands lock themselves around his neck and his hands are on waist. His lips are hot but soft. His heart beat is so fast I think it might jump out his chest. But it also matches the speed of mine. Finally I break the kiss. I pull away so I can see his face. He opens his eyes.

I let go of my lock around his neck and pull away from his grip. I give him a hug and then walk out the room. I got my cell phone out my bag and dialed my number 2 speed dial. It picked up on the first ring. "Renesmee." aunt Alice's voice chimed. "Aunt alice could you come and pick me up?" "I'll be there shortly." she wasn't joking my the time I reached the boundary line. She was walking to greet me. "So What's new kiddo? You know I only say that because I can't see past your mutt friends over there." she jerks here head to la push.

I laugh a little shaky laugh. And get in the car. "So what you'd do today?" "I went swimming?" she nodded her head. I looked out the window while aunt Alice drove away singing to high soprano song. I saw Seth I wolf form. His sandy color was so pretty. He howled as we drove away and I waved.

We reached home in about 3 minutes. I went directly to my room and took a shower. I know this is the only place dad won't read my thoughts so I began to think about the kiss. It felt right. Amazingly right. And then I didn't know what to do. There was so much that needed to be talked about after that kiss. But I'm not ready for me and jake to become a couple. I don't think so. Would it be too weird because I treated him like a brother for the last 8 years of my life?

I dried off slip on some pajamas and go to bed.

Jacobs POV.

_I can't go to sleep. I've been trying. But I keep thinking about Renesmee. Of the kiss. What am I going to say to her. Does this mean she loves me …like I love her. I have to go talk to her. I need to know where we stand._

I climbed out the window and tied my shorts to my ankle and phased. It's a good thing Sam gave us the night off so he won't be bothering me. The cullens found the same trail on their land and there out patrolling now. When I see her lights out I already know she's asleep. So I walk through the opened front door and walked straight back to her room.

I stand over her. "Renesmee. Wake up!" she doesn't budge. "NESSIE wake up!" I shake her. She finally opens her eyes and sits up. "Jake what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to know where we stand." she looks at me for a moment. "You mean because of the kiss?" I nod once trying to keep my face clear of all emotion.

"Well I don't know. I been thinking about since I left la push. And I just couldn't decide." my heart dropped, she continued. "So I told myself I'd let you decide." I looked up at her. She got out the covers and crossed the room to where I was and wrapped her hands


	3. Chapter 3 emotions

her hands around me. "So what do you say Jake?" I smiled. And bent my head down to kiss her. She reached up on her toes to reach my lips.

I held her tight. But then I pulled away. "So we are together right. You're my girl?" she nodded. I smiled. I was so filled relief. "I thought you were going to be stubborn like your mother." I sighed half laughing. She started to frown. "Jake your really ruining this moment for me." "oh, sorry" I said. So I picked her up and kissed her as walked her over to the bed.

We stayed kissing and talking until she yawned. And I wrapped in the cover and let her fall asleep in my arms.

Renesmee POV

Ii stretched kind of uncomfortable because I wasn't able to move all night. So I was a little grouchy when the alarm clock went off. I shut it off by effectively pounding my fist on it one good time and shattering it into pieces.

But then I remembered why I was so uncomfortable. I turned over to see Jacob asleep next to me. Flashes of last night came back and I smiled replaying it over and over. Then I put my hand on jake's face and played it for him. He blinked his eyes open once it was finished.

He stretched as I got out of the bed. And went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I got dressed for school and headed out of my room. Then I shut it quickly. "jake!" I whispered feverishly. _they can still here that so what's the point. But I did it anyways._ "My parents are here." he shrugged not knowing what to say. "And YOU spent the night! My dad is going to kill you. I'm dead too."

"Nessie calm down." he chuckled. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating. I looked at him. "I talk to Edward and Bella last night while you were sleeping." I raised my eyebrows. "And they're okay with this…us?" he nodded. I wasn't hungry now. I grabbed my book bag and jake hand and headed for the front door. As soon as I opened the front door my dad and mom came around the corner.

"Good morning Renesmee." they said in harmony. I stopped heat flooded to my face. "morning." I said and opened the door. "leaving so soon. You have time to eat breakfast." my dad eyed the kitchen. "We could cook you something if you'd like?" my father said.

"I'm not hungry." I said looking down. "I'm going to be late." I said and walked outside with Jacob hands still in mine. "Nessie could you loosen up on the grip. I'm starting to loose circulation." I stopped and let go of his hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said looking at him apologetically. "it's cool." he said.

"Make sure your home for dinner Renesmee. Were grilling fresh hot _dogs!_" my dad said. Jacob turned around and looked at my dad. And then busted into laughter. "I thought you'd like that one.' my dad said as he walked back into the house. I into the passenger side at let Jacob drive me to school.

We reached the parking lot and he looked at me. "Bye" I opened the door. He grabbed my arm. And pulled me towards him. And crushed his lips to mine. I dropped my book bag and just sat there kissing him until the first bell rang. He pulled away. "Bye." he said. I opened the door again and looked at him.

"You know if I went to the same school as you. This wouldn't be a problem." he smiled. "You wanna go to my school?" he asked. "Yes, or you could come to my school." "Your going to be late. You'd better go." I touched my lips to his for a quick second and got out the car.

Bridget was waiting for me in the parking lot. "Hey bridge" "So who was that guy who's tongue was just down your throat?" "Oh you saw that?" she huffed. "Please you had a whole audience over here." "oh." I felt really embarrassed. "Soo, who was he?" "Uh, that's Jacob black…he's my boyfriend."

"Well he's extremely sexy. What school does he go to?" "la push reservation school." "oh he lives on the reservation no wonder I haven't seen him around." "come on I said were gonna be late for class." we walked in and took our seats. of course everyone was staring at us.

Bridget loved to dress up in crazy fashion senses like leotards with leggings and ruffled socks. Where as I (thanks to aunt Alice) just had fashion. Taste in clothes. I looked over to see kyle starring at me.

I felt really bad because he loved me. I don't know why because we never talk and we sit at the same table everyday. But he loves me. And I always catch him starring at me. I looked away and took out my note book. Bridget was already writing down her notes.

After 2nd I went to my locker to put up my books. Tyler eels was waiting there. "Hi Renesmee." he smiled. "I'm not going out with you Tyler." his smiled disappeared. "That's not what I was going to ask you." I raised an eyebrow." "Really?" I said. He nodded. "I was giving you an invite to my party tonight."

"Oh." he handed me the flyer. As he walked away he leaned into my ear. "it'll be a night to remember I promise." I closed my locker and went to the cafeteria. There was kyle in the cafeteria being picked on again. The group that hangs around Tyler were dumping his food on him item by item. I had missed the putting that was now smeared in his head.

They had his milk and spaghetti and were throwing it on his shirt. I walked to get my lunch and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. I went and sat down by bridge watching the nerdy boy with the glasses get beat up.


	4. Chapter 4 emotions get the best of me

"What are you starring at?" Bridget said. I turned away from kyle's torture fest to answer he question. "Uh, nothing." as I said that. Kyle ran past me and down the hallway. I looked in that direction but he was gone. "Bridge…I'll be right back kay." she shrugged.

I went down the same hallway I saw him run. He left puddles of milk from where that had poured it down his pants. It lead into an upstairs compartment of the school I didn't even know existed. I walked up the stairs slowly not making a sound. When I reached the top. The room became stuffy and hot.

I heard a sniffling sound. "Hello?" I said. The room was cluttered. It had two giant stained windows on each side and an old wooden floor. It was filled with old books and cleaning supplies for the janitor.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see Kyle shirtless. His face was still red. But his hair was clean and so were his pants. Well for the most part.

"Uh, how did you know about this place?" I asked. He shrugged. Still looking at me. I continued since it didn't look like he was going to talk to me. "I came to see I you were okay…you know from the-" "I'm fine!" he snapped. I stared. "Okay I should probably get back to Bridget then." I headed for the stairs. "I found it one day after school…when I had no other place to go. My mom lost the house and she disappeared…I figured I'd just sleep out in the bathroom or something. That's when I noticed the janitor going up these stairs."

"You don't have a place to live?" he shook his head. "I'm so sorry." "it's okay." he said. I went over and wrapped my arms around him. He has it so rough what with between getting tortured in school to having no place to go home too. I don't know what came over me but before I could stop myself I had already blurted it out.

"Why don't you come with me for the day?" I said. "You mean…like home with you?" I nodded. "I don't know…I don't need your help?" he said. "You may not need my help but you definitely need a friend." he nodded. "Come on. Let's go back down stairs." I headed for the stairs but he grabbed my arm. "Can we stay up here today?…just for a little while…I really don't want to go back down there right now."

"Okay…sure." I found a spot on the floor and let him tell me about everything that happened to him. And in the mist of it all I had started to cry. I didn't realize it though. It was silent. He came closer and wiped the tears off my face, with his thumb. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry…that's was just really sad." he leaned into me closer.

His thin lips met mine and his hand that wiped my tears away held my face. I sat there for a moment while his lips moved in sync with mine. And then I pulled back all to quickly. I looked at him serious now. "That can't happen again!" I said. "Why?" he looked confused. "Because I'm seeing someone." "who?" "It doesn't matter I'm seeing someone. So this can't happen again," he looked down. "I should get back to class."

I ran down the stairs not caring who saw me straight into my classroom. And took my seat next to Bridget. I avoided all unforgiving eyes that shamed me for being 25mintues late. "Where have you been? You missed 2 periods." Bridget asked. "I'll tell you after school okay?" she nodded quickly understanding this couldn't be talked about in a few short whispers through class. "Miss. Cullen would you like to explain where you've been." "I had a family emergency grandmother had to check into the hospital. Just needed to call and make sure she was okay…I'm very attached to her…it was very emotional I needed to calm down." I put my hand over my heart and bowed my head to play the dramatic scene off.

"I'm very sorry…do you think you'll be able to participate in today's lesson?" he asked totally buying it. I raised my head water filled eyes. "I think I can manage Mr. Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5 out of control

I stood at the edge of the forest, leaning against an usually small tree. When he arrived he was smiling like always. "Good to see you brother?" I nodded. He came and sat on a rock beside me. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" I turned and looked at him. "I need to know why we have to kill them?" I said. He looked up at me with his blood red eyes. Then he sighed. "I can't tell you." "Why not?" I sighed. "I need to know, brother please…?" he sighed. Then he looked down. "There's a higher power that wants them dead. But then handling it themselves would cause more of a conflict than needed." "Who's the clan that ordered them dead?" I asked.

"That brother, I must keep a secret." I rolled my eyes at the same time that he exhaled. "I won't kill them unless you tell me." he waited a long time before actually answering the volturi." I nodded one stiff nod, and then said, " It will be done tonight, tell our brothers and sisters to be ready." he smiled and with one movement disappeared. I began walking


	6. Chapter 6 out of control prt 2

After the my last class was finally over I went to my locker and put my homework inside my book bag. I saw Kyle starring at me from down the hallway. Then Bridget interrupted his stare my blocking his view -unintentionally-when she came to talk to me. "So you gonna give me a reason as to why to you missed almost two periods of class?" she asked.

I sighed and began to tell her the short version. "Well you know that guy Kyle?" I said. She nodded obviously confused on why he was brought up. "Well I'm sort of…letting him come home with me." "For what?" she said raising any eyebrow in disbelief. So I figured I had to give her the full story even the kiss.

So I told her about the 4 abortions his mother had. And the only other kid she kept she gave away for food. And how his mother moved and wasn't able to support him and so he began living at the school taking on jobs that paid him by the days he came in. so basically he got about 10 dollars a day. I also told her about all the fights he had been in trying to protect himself from the kids who made fun of him.

She sighed and slid down to the floor and just slumped over the book bag she had in her lap. "uh." was all she was able to get out. "Yeah I know." she just stared on into space. "Oh…and I also kissed him." I said. Her head snapped towards me. Taken by surprise. "Wh-what?" she said. "It was not intentional. I was crying from the story he told me and I just got caught up in the moment."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" she said "Yeah." I sighed looking down. "Well…?" she waited for me to look up. I didn't. "Nessie how are you going to tell him?" I shrugged. "Well it will definitely have to be after Kyle leaves my house." she nodded understanding. We got up and walked out side. "Alright well bye Ness." Bridget gave me a hug and then walked to her mom's car who was just pulling in.

I waited on the stairs for Jacob. I heard the school door open behind me and footsteps. Brown shoes hit the stairs and then pants and I saw his white t-shirt. "Hi." he said. I sighed and looked at him. Then finally I said hi back. "I don't know if you still want me to come home with you but…I thought you could use some company until your ride comes." he said.

"Thanks." I muttered. He knew I didn't really have anything to say so he pulled out a book and began to read. "Hey," he said. I looked up. "Can I read you something?" he asked. "Sure." he began to read. "she, a true beauty. Too glance in my direction was truly a gift from god himself. But for her to gaze into my eyes, to have my wish fulfilled was second best to life itself. But, to feel her tender touch upon my flesh was something to die for." I bit my lip.

"What…book is that?" I asked. "The book is simple is not known…what I just read was something I wrote." "You wrote that?" I asked astonished. He nodded. "after we kissed." he continued to stare at me. I looked into my book bag to check the time. It was 2:40 twenty minutes after school got out. I called Jake's house but no one answered. "Well it looks like were walking home." I said sourly.

He put his book away and stood up.

I was getting a little tired because I couldn't run because I had a human walking with me. So we were walking about 5 miles at human speed. So we'd get there in about an hour thirty minutes. I groaned. He looked at me. "It's nothing." we kept walking but I was slowing down. He grabbed my hand.

I held his. But then I jerked my hand back. "No. I can't." "Why?" he asked a little aggravated. "BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! It's like you don't understand and I keep telling you." he looked at me until my face turned back from red. Then he spoke each word slowly and mechanical. "I don't care that you have a boyfriend." "Well you should." I stomped off. I thought I was about 20 yards ahead of him and suddenly he was there."

"Renesmee" I stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry" he said. I nodded and began to walk again. "I'm sorry," he repeated again. I stopped walking. I looked at him. I had to forgive him. He just looked/looks so broken. I sighed in defeat. "it's okay." I said. "Wait." he said. "what?" "we don't have to head there so soon… there's a pond over here if you wanna swim with me."

I thought for a second. We were both sweating bullets. And I didn't want him to feel like I was still mad." "Okay." I said smiling. We walked to the pond and it was pretty big. The water was blue green. And it had a hill you could jump off of. He took off his shirt. And his shoes and socks. I starred at him. How could anyone call him a nerd with a body like _that._

Kyle had an eight back perfectly sculpted. And biceps. But I guess the baggy clothes he's where's just kind of makes him look small. I starred at him from all angles. Admiring him. He looked at me. "Like what you see?" he asked. "Wh-I-I…I wasn't um no. I guess-" "you don't like this." he gestured to our surroundings. "I mean it's beautiful. Come on Renesmee give it a chance."

"OH!" I said in relief thankful he had not realized I was looking at him. "Oh yeah, it's beautiful." he smiled. "you can keep your clothes on…if you want?" he said smiling. This was a side of Kyle I had never seen before. As he jumped into the water. I took my pants off and pulled the tank top down to cover my butt. I kept my underwear and bar on. And jumped in after him.

The pond was cold and I was instantly cooled off. No more sweat. Kyle swam up behind me. And grabbed me. "Nice huh?" "yeah it's beautiful. He was carrying me as flowed with the current. I was a little lost thinking about his body and comparing it to Jacob's…Jacobs definitely won. But right now. I was holding his shoulders and he was holding my waist.


	7. Chapter 7 unnatural

I didn't want to yell at him again because I had definitely did my part of wrong today too. So I let him hold me. "This may sound like I'm hitting on you…I'm not. But your really beautiful." I smiled. And it was genuine. I didn't have to force it there. I don't know what came over me. But I was just feeling happy, giddy. And I leaned into him and rested my head on his neck.

After being in the water for about an hour we got out and laid by a tree to air dry. My hair was curling up as it dried and hung a little past my past my neck. I sat up and ran my hand through the redish-brown curls. To help it dry quicker.

"Your hair is better when it's natural." Kyle said. "thanks," I said. "and your body is sick!" "What?" he asked sitting up. Oh crap! I couldn't believe I just said that aloud. I looked at him blushing. "Sorry! I didn't mean-to say-that out-loud." I looked down. He came and sat down closer to me. And waited till I lifted my head up.

I looked at him, his light blue eyes were practically bursting. He pressed his lips. "What?" I asked. "you like me." he said slowly. I stood up and he did too. "no I don't. we should get our clothes back on." I said. maybe when he had his clothes back on I could think straight. "You like me." he said again and he was right beside me as I was walking. I turned to him. "you like me Renesmee you know your lying-" the next thing happened so fast it was hard to really understand.

I pushed his stomach and at the same time he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him until his face was inches away from my mine. He looked at once to see if I was disapproving and kissed me. I don't know what it was but again like the other time. Something came over me and I just couldn't stop. I laid my hands on his chest and he still hand a grip on my hand.

But his other free hand was at my hip. His lips followed mine. I don't know how it happened but we were suddenly on the ground with out even breaking the kiss. By hands moved up to his face and his hands moved under my shirt. _under my shirt! This was getting to heavy.! I had to stop. _I pulled back, but it didn't work. I took my hands off his face but a few seconds later they were on his legs.

It's like I wasn't even in charge of my own body. My lips were moving but not on my command. My hands moved back up to his stomach and his hands moved down. Finally he stopped kissing me. Once he did I smacked as hard as I could. It took him back a few feet. But there was no blood, no nothing.

I felt furious. "I guess I deserve that…I'm sorry." dammit I felt so guilty now. I couldn't blame him because I couldn't control myself. I went over to him and kissed him again. Then I pulled back to see if it was going to happen again….nothing. So I kissed him again. Then pulled back.

Nothing. He looked confused and a little sacred. "Sorry. I was just a little mad because I lost control." I sighed. He leaned in and kissed me again. He placed his hand under my chin. And that's when the whole outer body experience came back. My hands were tingling while I tried to fight the urge to put them against his chest. They were just about to when he pulled back. And looked over my shoulder. I turned around.

Jacob was standing at the entrance to the woods shaking tumors rolling through his body like waves.


	8. Chapter 8 the dark sepreation

**I quickly moved away from Kyle and ran up to Jacob. "Jake.I-I can ex-" he gave me a look so dark, so scary that it felt like it pierced right through my heart, and had killed me. I choked to get my next words out.**

**"Did I do something wrong here?" Kyle said from behind he was getting closer and closer. Until he stood a feet away from my side. I turned to look at him at the same time Jacob did. Kyle had a smirk on his face.**

**"Remember Renesmee when I told you the pack was tracing an unfamiliar scent." he asked. Starring Kyle down. I nodded. "Well your little boyfriend here is it!" he said. Tumors still rolling through jakes body began to vibrate. He was trying so hard not to phase.**

**"Jake it wasn't like that...I promise I didn't have any control over my act-" "Save it Renesmee now's not the time." I bowed my head. Trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. Then I snapped it up. "What do you mean he's the scent. Kyle's you know…human." I whispered low enough where I though he couldn't hear.**

**Kyle laughed once. Still smirking and starring at Jacob with his body turned towards me and his head in Jacob general direction. "No, he's not. He's a half breed just like you." Jacob said.**

**"But I didn't catch the scent I would of none." Jacob shook his head. "he's using something to change his scent. Get behind me Renesmee. I started running for Jake when suddenly I was being lifted up in the air about 40ft. And when I opened my eyes I was about quarter of a mile away from Jacob and in Kyle's arm.**

**"Jake!" I yelled. "I think she's gonna stay with me if you don't mind.-of course you don't mutt." Kyle's voice had change form a nerdy school human to a sly smooth voiced half breed kidnapper.**

**Jake was now running towards us in wolf mode. Is fur flying around his body from the un-natural speed. Kyle put me down and moved me to the side. "This will only take a second." he winked. And then Jacob was right behind him. "Jake look out!" at the same time I yelled that Kyle had grabbed Jacob by the neck and squeezed it. You heard bones breaking.**

**Jacob yelped. Then Kyle tossed him in the air and his fist connected with Jacob's chest and he went flying across the forest crashing in to a train of trees. "JACOB!" I sobbed I was crying now. I ran for Jacob. Kyle caught me with one arm. I flipped over it and ran again.**

**This time he yanked on my hair with so much force it sent me in the air and my body slammed into the ground. I turned my head slightly to see a pool of blood beginning to form a trail from my head. Apparently I hit my head against a rock when I slammed into the ground. And the impact was so hard I didn't notice it.**

**I could see Jake looking at me from here. He laid on his side unable to get up from the force of his injuries. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Hot tears fell down my cheek. Kyle picked my up and carried me out the forest. "I love you Jacob Black." I whispered barely audible. And then everything went black.**


End file.
